Boa Hancock Warlord of the Sea
and delays all enemies’ attacks by 1 turn | MaxTurns = 17 | MinTurns = 13 | ManualLocation = *Domino's Maximum Security (7% drop rate), *Rocky Feast | CaptainAbilityName = Bewitching Empress | CaptainAbilityDesc = Boosts and characters’ ATK by 2.75x, by 1.5x as long as HP is above 70% prior to attacking |LimitBreakHP = 3380 |LimitBreakATK = 1530 |LimitBreakRCV = 585 |LimitBreakSlot = 5 |LimitBreakCD = -0 |LBSailorAbilityDesc = *Boosts base ATK, HP and RCV of QCK and PSY characters by 30 * Boosts base ATK of QCK and PSY characters by 75 |PotentialAbilityDesc = * Damage Reduction * Damage Reduction * Cooldown Reduction | Tandem = | EvolutionChain = | NCharEvo = 3 | EvolutionMaterials = | NMatEvo = 4 | Obtain = *Only through Evolution | Notes = Summary (as of December'18): Tier rank: 1.5/5 (No longer even average, useless for late game content as a captain and only usable as a sub). The third legend, Boa's captain ability is too weak to clear essentially all newer content, and her special is no longer particularly great (though still usable). Her Super Evolution improves her a lot, but is still only a sidegrade. * Captain ability: Horrendous (1/5). Is an extreme glass cannon with a very weak 2.75x ATK boost and 1.5x RCV boost for PSY and QCK when the crew is above 70% HP. *'Special': Ok, but no longer special (3/5). A one turn delay and ~9k heal with RCV candy (10k with limit break) is nice, but there are units with better specials. She's strictly outclassed by legend Marco, PSY Marco, and Mansherry for healing, and as a delayer, there is the (with limit break) faster 2-turn Garp the Fist Suffering Hero that also provides extra damage to your attacks. *'Limit Break' Don't waste your time. Cooldown reduction at the start of a fight and damage reduction for two types are ok potential abilities, but not anything amazing. For sailor abilities, she does allow for up to a 105 ATK gain for QCK and PSY units, but the other stat gains (30 in HP and RCV) are negligible. Detailed review and other notes * She has been severely outclassed for a long time, and that's not likely to change any time soon. With pretty bad stats for a legend, she's not exactly a beatstick, and as mentioned earlier, she's usable as a sub, but there are much better options for both healing and delaying. Even as a niche unit for combining the two effects, she still needs to compete with 6+ Magellan and RR Hyouzou for a slot on a few teams, though she's still usable over both in certain situations (Magellan if you can't poison or need more instant healing, and Hyouzou for simply being a Free Spirit/Fighter and often healing more overall). * She is a good choice for RCV candy (but read below). *Upon super evolution, her class changes from Fighter to Shooter. She also no longer benefits from RCV candy. As such, her super evolution is NOT an upgrade, but a side-grade. It is recommended you keep one non-super evolved and one super evolved Boa, as they both have some uses. (This one, for example, makes a good sub on G4 anti-Raid Akainu team, as a high-stated QCK delayer). If you are wondering whether to super evolve her or not, consider whether you like Fighters or Shooters more (and keep in mind there are many other Shooter Boas). * She can be socketed from her own raid (admittedly, it is a rather tough one), though you can use Forbidden Tomes. Additionally, she can be socketed through the World Pirates Fortnight as a rare boss. * She is not bad, certainly being a good quick/Fighter/Free Spirit sub (particualarly once you can socket her and improve her special CD), but as a captain... she disappoints. It doesn't help that both her special and her captain ability seem second to Marco the Phoenix Whitebeard 1st Div. Commander, either. Team building * DON'T USE RAID ENEL ON A BOA-LED TEAM! Unless you have a way to heal to 70%+ (often through legend Marco or another Boa being a friend captain), he'll take away your captain ability boost! If you have them, RR Carrot: Kingsbird or Wet-Haired Caribou Captain of the Caribou Pirates offer the 2x QCK ATK boost she desperately needs. * Buddha Sengoku One Who Leads the Way to Victory and Heavenly Demon Doflamingo both offer a 2x orb boost and some form of ensuring you get the most of it. Aside from that, Raid Bellamy and RR Jabra are good 1.75x options on low cooldowns. * Monkey D. Luffy: Gear Four Enemy of the Gods is a great F2P affinity booster that also deals heavy damage to an enemy. * Suleiman the Beheader Class-A War Criminal: Dias Naval Battle and limited RR Gladius Blast to Capture Slicing Winds pair well with her special for a conditional boost. * Kuzan Ex-Naval HQ Top Force works great as a fixed damage dealer and chain locker, as well as locking orbs and extending buffs for an extra burst turn. * Black Cage Hina Prison that Prevents Rescue is the best PSY sub for Boa, providing a delay and 2x color affinity boost. Farmable socket locations :*Out for revenge! World Pirates! (rare) :*Clash!! Pirate Empress Hancock Trivia * The third legend. * Also known as (Legend) Boa v1, since there is another, newer, ( ) Legend Boa * Her books are rare and have one of the lowest drop rates across the board for legend drops. * Guides: Reddit Guide }} Category:Time Delay Category:Healing Category:Multi Type Boost Captain Category:Voiced Characters Category:Boa Hancock